Fruits Basket
by canzie
Summary: The wind was knocked out of Yuki and he fell back onto his bed. Then There was the ear shattering silence and the quiet mutter of the sky crying on the things below. Then Tohru ran after him, and chased after him with all her heart. Yuki couldn't help it, Kyo had two hearts chasing aftter him that night. Yaoi. YukiXKyo. Based off the manga.
1. Fruits Basket 1

**This yaoi will be starring Yuki~ and kyo!**

**it will be based off the manga but not starting from the end of it. More like the middle, where ****yuki has just decided to became part of the student council(end of chapter 28, pg 16).**

**Kyo and yuki still fight obvisouly ^^.**

**wish me good luck! the chapter its going to be modified from is ****chapter 30.**

* * *

_Chapter 30_

"I believe each and every one of you now has your semester exam results in your hands..." the homeroom teacher announced. "In all subjects, if you fail one, you have to take the makeup test on Sunday. You should be grateful that I have to spend my time on your makeup tests!" The teacher exclaimed.

"That's right, if you don't want to take the makeup test then don't fail!" Outani exclaimed. "But of course tohru doesn't have to! Ah..." Ou-chan looked over to tohru who was holding her head in sadness as gloom surrounded her.

"Did you fail...?" Ou-chan asked. Tohru nodded.

"...How many?" she continued. Tohru held up a finger to show she failed 1.

"It's only one subject! It's ok! Don't worry about it!" Ou-chan bubbled happily.

"That right tohru-chan..." Hanajima said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Compared to me, I failed all the subject you're much better..."

"Actually you should feel depressed too..." Ou-chan commented. "But this is tohru's 1st time failing! Didn't the prince teach you this time?"

"No... he taught me..." Tohru answered.

"Honda-san...?" Yuki said as he walked over." could it be... you have to take the makeup test...?" he asked. Tohru went into shock as flew off into her corner, tears flowing.

"I'm so sorry...!" she exclaimed.

"Huh...? Ahhh... Honda-san...?" yuki stammered.

_'I am totally useless...!_' tohru thought to herself. _'Yuki-kun tutored me with all his heart, but I failed... I returned failure to his efforts, I can't face him right_ _now... why is my head hurting so much?_' tohru continued to think as Ou-chan and hana-chan sat at either side of her.

"Honda-san... don't worry about your failing. That is, sometimes you win, sometimes you lose." he told her. He didn't like the thought of her suffering cause of the fail and then to feel even worse, cause she failed the one time he helped her. He wished he could find a better way to help then telling her something her mom probably told her already. "Besides, the makeup test is easier then the exam, so don't worry too much."

"Yup... easy..." Hana-Chan commented.

"It doesn't sound convincing because it came from your mouth..." Ou-chan said.

Tohru looked down, and continued to think '_I'm so useless..._'

While she's walking home with Kyo, he asked, "You...have to take the makeup test?" Tohru reacted the same way as in the classroom, flying off in despair, tears flowing. Kyo could only look on at her display, wondering what was wrong.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "I'm leaving now! Hey..." they continued to walk as tohru thought on, ' _for some reason, I am in deep depression, it seems like... I can't even walk steady. I am so useless! 'I will graduate from high school', I promised mom! But I actually failed the test. I'm starting to feel dizzying right now... just because of this, I... ahhh... I... what's wrong? Pull it together...' _

tohru fell forward onto kyo's shoulder who became surprised.

"Huh?" He said turning his head to look at tohru. "Don't act like that. If you do you'll get a fever…" tohru slumped off of kyo's shoulder and onto the floor.

"EH? Did you just get a fever?"Kyo asked frantically.

"Eh…." Tohru mumbled weakly on the floor.

'_I can't believe it! Have to get her home, home, home!_' Kyo thought rushing round her.

"32.8 Degrees!" Shigure exclaimed "tohru has… a cold!" He added dramatically.

"I knew THAT!" Kyo said angrily. "Just go upstairs and get some rest!"

"No, no, I'm ok! I just need to take a pill and then I…." Tohru crumpled weakly to one side.

"NO! You need rest!" Kyo insisted.

"But what about my part time job? And I still haven't gone shopping for dinner…" she muttered weakly.

"Tohru-Chan… today, everything… is cancelled. You just be a good girl and get to bed. Ok?" He asked, leaning forward and tapping her nose.

"Hai*" she replied.

"Good girl!" Shigure said happily. Kyo looked away. '_pervert'_

"What? To-ru is sick? How is she doing? Is she sleeping right now?" Momiji asked over the phone.

"Momichi, you're too much." Shigure replied. "Actually, I called because tohru is sick and needs a day off."

"OH! I get it! I'll help To-ru the best I can!" Momiji hung up. Shiguure just stared at the phone in confusion.

"Well, To-ru needs a day off, but I will work hard in her place!" Momiji said to the maids. "I'll do my best!" He said happily.

While he was saying this the maid were thinking, '_who's child is this? Who cares, he's really cute… nothing else matters he really is cute._'

"Sigh" tohru muttered to herself. 'now I've caught a cold. I'm even more useless like this…' tohru thought as she climbed into bed.

"Ahhh…" Was all Shigure said as he took in the scene of Kyo in front of the stove. "No way! Kyo, are you cooking?" He asked.

"Well, sick people can't cook." Kyo said. Silence stretched on.

"What? You got a problem?" Kyo said grabbing hold of his robe.

"I didn't say anything! What about our dinner?" He asked.

"Take-out, of course!" Kyo said, flipping off the fire and taking the pot of food. "Why should I be bothered by such things!" He said, busting the door down.

"Anything you break you have to pay for!" Shigure said, "A fine!" He called after him. "What, embarrassed?" He said somewhat to himself. At the time that Kyo was headed up the stairs, Yuki was coming home.

"I'm home!" He said politely. He saw Kyo making a beeline for the stairs.

"Hey, what do you have there? Something hot? Careful not to spill it on yourself, stupid cat." He said. Kyo didn't say anything and started climbing the stairs. Yuki climbed after him. "Aren't you going to eat downstairs?" He continued.

"It's not for me! It's for tohru! She's sick, but I'm sure you didn't hear! You were too busy with other crap."

"What?" yuki questioned. "She's sick?" He continued. '_And you really made her something?_' he thought. He took the cover of the pan as Kyo reach the top of the stairs. Yuki was still a couple steps behind. He'd seen the soup inside. '_He really did make her something. Who knew he was even that…considerate._'

"Why?" He asked. But Kyo did not reply. He was staring down a hallway. Then he moved on like yuki didn't even ask a question, no, like he wasn't even there. Yuki followed and looked to where he had been staring and the memory of her hanging the laundry down the hall came forward.

'_He's thinking of her'_ he couldn't help but think. He followed down the hall to where Tohru's room was. He stood outside the door to hear the conversation.

"It's really good." He heard Tohru say. A slight silence went before he heard Kyo say "Just hurry up and eat it so you can get better."

"Hai" Tohru said.

"Tsk," yuki muttered to himself, "Only Kyo would make such demands of a sick person."

"Well, leave your plate when you finish eating." He heard him getting up and he was about to flee when he heard tohru stop him with her next sentence.

"I….I'm sorry… that I'm this way…That I'm sick…" Something in yuki pricked him slightly.

"If you feel that way then hurry up and get better!" Kyo demanded _again_.

'_Idiot_' was all yuki could think. After a short silence he heard her say "Hai…"

Not too long after that he heard kyo move again.

"Cry…" He heard him mumble. "Don't cry… tell me… what's wrong… alright?" A short silence went on again before tohru continued.

"I had promised my mom that I would graduate high school, but then I failed a test! And I also let yuki down after he worked so hard to teach me. Then I got this cold. I'm completely useless…" She finished.

Yuki wanted to jump in there and tell her how wrong her thinking was, but then again, Kyo was in there and he wanted to know how he dealt with these things. After all, he only ever wanted to beat him up and was always angry.

"You done?" Kyo asked.

"I'm done." She replied.

"You can always make up the test. You can change your failure. And that stupid yuki. Who cares about him! Let him die! Let that stupid rat die! Fuck him!"

Yuki almost fell over. '_That stupid cat! I'm going to kill him later for that!_' He practically yelled, but he still wanted to hear how he was going to make her feel better.

"And just get better from your cold so you can walk around with that silly laugh of yours and doing things around the house." He said. "Otherwise…it feels too weird… so as long as you can walk around the house… I'll cook your meals for you… so you don't have to worry that much…"

'_This…This is obvious…_' tohru thought.

"Now eat something to cool your cold down!" Kyo demanded.

"Hai!" She said. '_He's trying to cheer me up…_' she finished her thought.

"It's good!" she said.

"Compared to your cooking, this is really bad. Really!" Kyo responded. Tohru smiled at Kyo who began to blush as he looked up.

"It's weird when you suddenly feel better!" He commented.

Yuki had remembered something, so he pulled himself away from the heartwarming moment to leave.

'_so happy…I am so happy kyou-kun…_' tohru thought.

"Don't make a mistake Hari!" Momiji exclaimed from behind Kisa.

"If to-ru says hurt you have to stop!" He finished.

"Don't worry, it doesn't hurt a bit." Tohru said to calm them.

"But shi-kun says it's going to hurt! It's going to hurt a lot! He says Hari always get the wrong spot!" Momiji claimed.

"That's because I do it on purpose." Hatori said.

"Hatori! So you did do it on purpose! How could you! I knew it!" Shigure complained from behind.

'_I have no choice you complain so much.'_ Hatori thought to himself. "You are all too loud, she needs her rest!" Hatori said, kicking Momiji and Shigure out the room.

"Um… Hatori, about the medicine fee..." Tohru started.

"… just get better." Hatori replied. "If you stay in bed all day, a lot of people will worry. Call me if you need anything." Tohru and Kisa looked after him as he left.

"So.. Even uncle Hatori is worried…"Kisa commented.

"Huh? UNCLE?" Tohru asked. "Ok let's see, Kisa is 12, Hatori is 27, 15 year difference.." Tohru thought aloud. Knock knock. "Come in…"

"Can I... Come in?" Yuki asked, to make sure it was safe.

"Oh, of course." Tohru responded.

"What did Hatori say?" Yuki asked.

"He said I'll be fine." Tohru responded.

"Here, this is for you." He said, handing her a notebook.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It looks like the possible questions for the makeup test." he said.

"If you can answer these, you should be good to go. After when you feel better we can work on them together."

"Thanks… Thank you!" She said.

'_Not for myself, it's for someone else. For somebody else I have tocheer up. This feeling is good. The source of my vitality… _

_is given from the people around me .Mother… I was finally able to past my test…_

"So it's true. The makeup exams are easier than the exam." Hana-chan said.

'_Hanajima-chan… did you fail your exam on purpose_?' yuki thought. He turned around and saw Kyo also looking over with a sweat drop, probably thinking the same thing.

'_Well Kyo, your secret is my secret_.' he thought and smiled.

"What?" Kyo demanded angrily.

"Nothing." Yuki said looking away.

"You were staring!" He continued.

"I was just looking." Yuki replied as he left the room, and waited till he was down the hall to smile again.


	2. Fruit Basket 2

**Thank you for reading I promise it'll get better just keep up with my y'know... stuff just 1 more chapter. While on the topic of chapters, The next 3 or 4 will be towards Yuki's POV thx!**

* * *

The rain shimmered down on the ground and their umbrellas.

"It's the start of June now… and it's always raining." Tohru said. "There's probably a lot of laundry to do at home." Tohru commented.

"The weather forecast reported that the rain would stop this afternoon." Yuki said.

"That's great! But it would be better if summer would just come already." She said.

"Summer? Honda-san, do you like summer?" Yuki asked as they began walking from school.

"Yeah! Of course, there are a lot of job opportunities in the summer."

_'typical Honda-san…'_ Yuki thought.

"What about you Sohma-kun?" Tohru asked "Do you like summer?"

"Eh? Well, it's ok, but I don't think I'm used to it." Yuki responded.

'_psh, I'll remember that one.'_ Kyo thought sarcastically.

"Oh, really? Well, it would seem Kyo-kun really likes summer!" Tohru said, turning to face the worn out cat. He stayed silent for a moment.

"I don't like it and I don't hate it either…" He finally said. An awkward silence settled in as yuki looked to cross the street for them.

"OH!" she muttered awkwardly, "um um.."

"Honda-san, Honda-san!" yuki called for her attention. "Don't mind him, he's always in a bad mood when it rains." Yuki said.

'_how would you know?!' _Kyo thought angrily.

"Or at least that's what haru told me." Yuki finished.

"Oh, that would explain his why he's been acting odd." Tohru added.

"Geez, does he have any idea how bad that makes him look?" He said, which cause Kyo to get angry.

"YOU!" Kyo yelled loudly, and put his foot down which, was also loud. "I look better then what you look like…" He lost steam "when you get up in the morning…" He put up a defeated look, "I am.. better than you…" he finished. Yuki looked on unamused, but tried not to laugh at what he thought was a silly display. Tohru only looked on with worry.

'_Kyo doesn't look so good…_' she thought.

"ARG! I feel so frustrated!" Kyo yelled out, leaning over.

"Kyou-kun, take it easy. oh right, If you're tired of holding your umbrella, I could hold it for you." tohru offered, holding her umbrella over him.

"… you… um… you're…" Kyo stammered while blushing. Yuki simply looked on, but something inside of him was twisting slowly. It was bothering him.

"Come on." She continued.

"What do you mean come on!" Kyo finally exploded. "How could I let a girl hold an umbrella for me!"

"Oh! um... I… I'm sorry." She stammered. "But when you turn into a cat from being too weak, I will gladly carry you home." She added. _That _comment got to yuki in a way he couldn't understand. All He could understand was that it made him feel better when he blew up a second time.

"That would be worse than having you carry my umbrella!" Kyo said. Yuki decided to pull the conversation.

"He would feel loads of better if Kagura would carry him home." Yuki commented.

"ARG!" Kyo said angrily , trying to show how wrong that was.

"Honda-san, are you ready to go?" He went on.

"But, But…!" Tohru tried to compromise.

"You are making the situation worse!" Kyo yelled. "I'm exhausted!"

"I'm sorry." She said.

"You don't have to apologize" Kyo said.

"Ah crap…" Yuki said as his umbrella flew off with a large gust of wind. He held his hand above his eyes to keep his soon to be wet hair out of his eyes. "Who would've thunk?" He said to himself. He turned back to walk on the road.

"I hope I don't get sick…" Yuki said with a sigh.

"Oh, Sohma-kun!" tohru said. She was about to offer her umbrella when Kyo's umbrella went over Yuki's head.

"Eh?" He said, surprised.

"Don't… say anything." Kyo said as he looked away, so no one would see the blush creeping to his checks.

"Why would you give your umbrella to me, stupid cat?" Yuki asked calmly.

"Didn't I say don't say anything?! And I don't want you to use that sick excuse to get out of our fights! I will defeat you!" He yelled.

"You're lucky we're under the same umbrella-"

"Don't remind me." Kyo interrupted. Yuki glared at him.

"Or I'd knock you to the ground." He finished.

"IS that a challenge?!" Kyo shouted.

"Aren't you tired yet?" He asked in a bored tone. "Don't you hate the rain? Won't_ you _get sick?"

"I'm not a sick little girl like you!" He yelled.

"You guys, please stop fighting." Tohru asked.

"For you, Honda-san." Yuki said.

"You just know you'll lose it." Kyo said confidently.

"Neh, Kyo, is what you feel a disease?" Tohru asked.

"Huh? No, it's just how my body reacts to this weather." He replied.

"Oh I see…" She said.

Out by the street corner, a man with an umbrella could be seen and sees that Kyo is having a conversation with tohru under the same umbrella as Yuki. Then he _smiled._ It's seen that the man is shocked as they continue to walk away. Finally, they got home and at that time, the rain stopped.

"Geez, why didn't the rain stop earlier?" Kyo asked, slightly whipping his hair to get the water off.

"It's good it finally stopped." Tohru said.

"It would have been so much calmer if it kept raining." Yuki said.

"EH?! What was that you stupid rat? ok let's go ri-"

"Oh. Kyo… Kun." Kyo gasped at the realization of who said it.

Kagura stood at the door with a giggle. Kyo began sweating with nervousness at the sight of Kagura.

"Welcome home!" She said sweetly. "My beloved Kyo-kun!" She said as she began running towards him with arms wide open. He quickly shut the door closed on her face.

"Kyou-kun. Kyou-kun. Kyou-kun!" Tohru muttered worriedly.

'_It's no use in resisting; she'll still get to him… ' _Yuki thought. '_What a bothersome attitude…_' He couldn't help but think that time.

"Kyo! Kyo-kun! What happened! Why did the door close!" Kagura asked from the other side of the door.

"That's right, and I won't open this door in my lifetime!" Kyo yelled back. Tohru stood behind worriedly and Yuki couldn't look more annoyed. Kagura arm broke thru the paper door to the other side.

"Open the door… now!" She growled.

* * *

Shigure stood at the paper door Kagura broke and was crying over it.

"So, what are you doing here? Spill it out?" Kyo demanded.

"Oh, I don't know." Kagura responded.

"Erg, then what are you doing here?" Kyo asked, getting frustrated at her silly answer. Tohru came in with drinks.

"What? Do I need a reason to visit you?" She asked.

"But I don't want you to visit me!" Kyo said, losing his patience.

"Hey, kyou-kun! You shouldn't say that. Kagura-san…" Kagura grabbed the table they were seated at and held to her side.

"This is one of the reasons I hate you!" She yelled. "I love you so much!... So much! How could you do this to me?"

Shigure took the back of kyo's head and threw him into Kagura who then grabbed hold of him lovingly.

"AH…" She said happily.

"Shi… gure… you… stupid…" Kyo muttered helplessly.

"Kagura, you can borrow Kyo for the whole day, why don't you go on a date?" He asked, holding one side of his bangs up and smiling sweetly.

"Shi-san, What a great idea!" Kagura commented.

"What?! You can't just let her borrow me!" He said angrily.

_'wow, Shigure really knows how to draw disaster away from his home._' Yuki thought from around the house corner.

"I am not going on a date with you!" Kyo said.

"Hm… well then, Tohru why don't you let them go out to get the groceries for dinner tonite."

"Huh?" she said, coming to attention.

"Oh, ok! let's go!"

"I'm not going!" Kyo replied rudely.

"Well, um… well" Tohru debated. "Then, could you please do me this favor?" She asked.

"Of course! Leave it to me." She responded. "GREAT! Let's go on a date!" Kagura exclaimed, dragging Kyo with her.

"Be safe." Shigure wished them as tohru and Yuki watched go.

"Woo, mission accomplished!" Shigure said, wiping his forehead with shimmer around him.

"Huh?" Tohru said cluelessly.

_'I knew it._' Yuki thought, upset by his tactics. He wanted to dismiss the feeling so he began to off to try and busy himself.

"If we let them have some quality alone time, Kagura won't be so violent right?" Shigure reasoned with Tohru.

"Yeah I guess... I hope everything is going fine." Tohru said. Tohru saw Yuki walking off. "Hey, Don't worry about it." Tohru said, probably misinterpreting why he was walking off. "I think the reason why Kagura is so violent is because her desire to see the one she loves is so strong" Yuki only looked to her and felt his face heating up over something he still didn't get. But he did notice that something put Tohru in deep thought.

'_But… somehow there seems to be a barrier between the two. Did something happen between them?_' she continued to think. Yuki guessed what she was thinking.

"Honda-san, don't worry… they're going to be just fine." He comforted.

"Huh? Well…" Tohru muttered.

"I just hope they take a long time, so they don't come back to destroy my house. I'll find some money from Kagura and Kyo's bank account." Shigure said as Tohru processed what he said.

"Kyo has a bank account?" She asked.

"Of course." He answered. "So does Yuki. The main house transfers money to their account every month."

"Oh really?" Tohru said. Yuki looked away from her glance.

_'I don't really know anything…about the Sohma clan. There are some thing that are still unclear to me.'_ She thought.

"Then… I'll get started on the laundry!" Tohru said.

"I'll probably rain soon… Yuki why don't you take tohru on a walk while its still nice?" Shigure suggested.

"Huh? That's ok!" Tohru said. Yuki put down his school bag that he had picked up on his previous attempt to forget the feeling that was bothering him.

"Let's go… on a date." He said, walking to her side. "To the secret base if you don't mind." He said.

_'Maybe I could get rid of this stupid feeling with a bit of a talk. the secret garden always loosens me up.'_

"Sure!" She replied.

_'But… I just wish that… one day… I could fully understand them.'_ Tohru thought.

* * *

"Hm… it's pretty cold today. Let's have hot pot again tonight!" Kagura said excitedly. "we could even have kyou-kun's favorite fish!" She paused for a moment. "Hey Kyou-kun… Does Tohru-kun… know about it yet? When do you plan on telling her?" She looked down for a moment. "When do you plan on telling _anyone?_" She asked.

Kyo quickly got angry, especially since he got a feeling who else she was hinting at when she said 'anyone'.

"Shut up! This is none of your business! Or hers, or his!" He said. The store quickly fell into silence and Kagura looked at him with a somewhat surprised face.

"… Kyou-kun…" Kagura started. She grabbed both sides of his head and rubbing it. "It's pathetic to yell at a girl in public!

"You're hurting me!" Kyo yelled out. Everyone stared in true surprise.

"Kyou-kun, this is embarrassing let's go over here…" Kagura said, pushing him over to another part of the store, while kyo held the side of his head in pain.

"Why do you do this?... Usually… people keep their distance… so why?..." kyo couldn't help but think of yuki and tohru, even Shigure. They've never really tried to keep their distance. He just pushed them away. But he put the thought out of his mind. it was definitely all _his _fault.

"No!..." Kagura said, " It's because… you didn't know…" she hesitated. "It's because you didn't know.. that I…" She never finished.

"…What are you talking about?" Kyo asked when she stopped.

"It's… it's a secret." She said playfully.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Come on let's go pay for our things!" She said, skipping away.

"Huh? What are you…" kyo began.

"Come on kyou-kun!" She coaxed.

"Hey!" He yelled after her.

After paying they went outside and Kagura looked up.

"Hm… looks like it's gonna rain." She said.

_'what is she talking about?'_ Kyo thought.

'Hold my hand!" She said (quite randomly.)

"No thanks." He quickly said.

"Uh!" She said as she dropped to the floor. "Cold... I feel so cold…" She said crying. People looked on in surprise. He growled in annoyance.

"Fine." He said, holding out his hand. "Let's hold hands. Let's go. Just don't ask me to hold you halfway home." She smiled happily.

"OK!" She said happily.

_'That time…"People will usually keep their distance"… don't you remember? It was you who had asked for my hand 1st…'_

_'Let's go play Kyou-kun' Kagura said in her memory_

_'HN? Ok, Kagura-neechan.' Kyo said._

* * *

"OH? It's starting to rain." Tohru said, walking home with Yuki. Unfortunately he didn't get to discuss how much he wanted to pull kyo's teeth out over something he didn't have a clue about. " Hopefully Kagura and Kyo will be alright. If kyo collapses, Kagura will have to carry him home."

'_geez, what's with tohru and people having to _carry_ kyo? Can't he walk?' _Yuki thought uncharacteristically. Then he stopped at the sight of the man who was watching them earlier. Tohru quickly bumped into him.

"Ah, oh sorry…" She apologized. "Is there something wrong?"

"So he really is back…" He said to himself. But of course Tohru heard.

"Oh, so you know him?" She asked. Before he could respond, a loud voice rang out.

"That's enough!" The man looked over to kyo. "Argh, you could let go now!" he said, taking back his hand.

"But its so dull walking by myself" Kagura responded. Before he could say anything else, he heard the man say "Kyo." He turned to see none other than shishou, his adoptive father and martial arts teacher.

"Shi… Shishou!" He said as he smiled at him.


	3. Fruits basket 3

**Thank you everybody for reading! I really hope you like this chapter but especially the next and... well the ones after these. Thank you who reviewed and these next few chapters will be towards Yuki's point of view. :) keep reading and responding.**

* * *

"It's nice to see you... Kazuma-dono." Shiugre said, sitting across from Kyo's adoptive father.

"It's nice to see you too, Shigure... I heard your novels are a success." He replied kindly.

"Hahaha, yeah, I guess it's coming along well." Tohru looked on in thought.

'_This is the person who...kyou-kun talks about all the time. Shishou-san.'_ tohru thought. She looked over to over to Kyo who was quietly sitting by the door. _'But he doesn't seem… all too excited to see him._' she thought.

"Sensei!" Kagura said, sitting next to him. "Haven't seen you in such a long time!"

"Haha, yeah it's been a while, Kagura." He said to her. Tohru looked on trying to process something.

"It's been... a while, Shishou." Yuki said from behind tohru.

"You look taller now... and more rugged than before... Yuki." Shishou said facing him.

'_hm?... hm... What...?'_ tohru thought, still trying to process the situation. Shigure must've noticed her confusion because he turned to introduce him.

"Tohru-kun, this is Kazuma Sohma. He is not only Kyo's Shishou... He also teaches Yuki, Kagura-kun, and Hatsuharu martial arts." He said.

"OH! Wow, that's amazing!" She replied.

"Tohru-kun..." Shishou called out. "May I call you that?" He asked.

"Y-yes! Of course! Hi! My name is Honda Tohru!" She spazzed.

"So I heard... you..." Shishou started. Kyo looked up, looking worried about something. Shishou paused.

"You know about the secret... about the curse..."

"Why, yes." Tohru responded.

"Is that so?" He asked. There was a short silence. Kyo looked down, seeming nervous.

"Kyo! Don't just sit there in the corner, say something. It's been a while since you've last seen him, right? Are you glad to see him?" Shigure said.

"Of course not!" Kyo said angrily. Kyo suddenly looked to his side where Yuki was standing, holding his arm. "Argh..." He mumbled looking away. But not without Yuki noticing through the side of his eye that he had looked.

'_geez what's wrong with him, always something wrong...'_ he angrily thought, but he didn't really feel angry anymore after thinking that one thought, like it didn't bother him. _That _bothered him.

Kyo got up and angrily left the room.

"Kyou-kun?" Tohru called after him.

"Where is Kyo's room?" Shishou asked getting up as well.

"Oh, um, it's on the second floor at the right... I can lead the way..." Tohru said frantically.

"That's all right; I can find it by myself."

As he left, Shigure and Kagura started giggling at Kyo's display.

"That's just like him..." Shigure said.

"It's really is!" Kagura giggled.

"Hm? Just like what?" Tohru asked cluelessly.

"Oh, no... We are just saying that kyou-kun..." Shigure started.

"Kyou-kun is really happy about shishou's visit... But he doesn't want us to know about it..." Kagura whispered. "Especially... in front of Yuki!"

Yuki pushed his fringes back. Like he couldn't hear them. Of course he could. Kagura could be one of the worst whisperers he had ever heard whisper. And of course he knows he's actually happy to see Shishou. It's just ridiculous how he acts.

* * *

Shishou made it to Kyo's room and came in.

"Kyo... Can I come in?" Shishou asked as he came. "I see you have a lot of books" he said when Kyo didn't say anything.

"Shishou..." Kyo said. "Sorry about my manners earlier out there."

"... You are still like that in front of Yuki... Don't worry about it. I understand."

After a few seconds, Kyo suddenly turned around, and went for an uppercut but Shishou was prepared and blocked it. A moment went by before Kyo broke into a smiled.

"Welcome back! Shishou! Welcome back!" He said happily. Shishou smiled at him and rubbed his head.

"I am back." He replied.

* * *

"So... Kazuma-san is not a member of the zodiac?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah," Kagura answered while she and tohru was in the kitchen, making dinner. "But he is a part of the "inner" clan. His grandfather was possessed with the spirit of the cat before Kyou-kun was. So... sensei probably understands what kyou-kun is going through better than anyone else. He really cares about Kyou-kun. And he tried to protect him, so he doesn't get hurt... like a real father figure."

"Fatherly... figure..." Tohru said slowly, like the words didn't fit in her mouth. Kagura smiled down at the counter while thinking.

"Then, Shishou, is your training over now?" Kyo asked.

"Yes," He replied. "I can't keep my dojo closed forever, can I?"

"So! Can I come back and live with you in your dojo?" Kyo asked. "Remember our promise?" Shishou looked on at him, somewhat surprised, maybe that he remembered, as he himself thought back to the memory.

'_We will live together when I come back... until then, we will have to separate for a while.'_ Shishou said to Kyo, who was standing somewhat further down the road then he was, holding a book bag.

"You... have to keep living here..." He said carefully, coming back from the memory. Kyo's eyes widened.

"Why? You promised! Are you afraid of Akito too?" He asked angrily.

"No." He replied calmly. "I think it's for the best. If you stay here with her... I think that she would be able to heal  
you..."

"Shishou!" Kyo yelled out. "I hate it here!" He said in distress. "It feels like being soaked in lukewarm water... and sometimes... sometimes it just drives me insane! I hate this place! I... Don't want to stay here! I hate it!" He yelled out. Shishou looked at kyo's bent form with understanding.

'_But...that's not it. You don't hate it here. Kyou-kun._' He thought to himself. He knew now, he had to make him understand.

"I heard that sensei will stay the night here!" Kagura said happily. "I will stay too! I already asked Shi-san!"

"What did you just say?" Kyo asked angrily.

"But... But..!" Kagura said helplessly.

"Where is Kazuma-san going to sleep? In Shigure's room?" Tohru asked Yuki as he picked up the dishes and took them to the kitchen.

"Of course not." Yuki said bluntly. Looking at the room, it looked like a horrible hurricane ran through and then animals and homeless people rummaged through it to make it worse.

_'How could Shigure sleep in here normally?_' Tohru thought looking into his room.

"Sensei can sleep in Kyou-kun's room then!" Kagura suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Tohru agreed happily.

"Huh?! Why can't he sleep in the living room?!" Kyo asked angrily.

"I will go and ask!" Tohru said.

"Hey!" Kyo said.

"Kyou-kun probably has a lot to talk about with kazuma-san!" Tohru said, coming next to him.

"Nothing whatsoever." Kyo said dismissing it.

"Oh, right! I just hope... that someday, I will get to see a match between you and Kazuma-san!" Kyo looked at her strangely before someone called for her and she left.

It was strange, Yuki was there listening the whole time from the kitchen. He found three good reasons to interject about how stupid he was. Hey, he could've even just walked in to annoy the cat. But something within him forced him to hold his tongue like... if he did do something, it would ruin the best chance of a life for him. So he walked away when Tohru left as well cause that feeling, was bothering the heck out of him.

* * *

"Tonight," Kazuma said to Shigure as they stood at a balcony, "I will be taking "that" off."That" may cause some commotion... So I would like to apologize in advance..."

"Not at all... But why did you decide to do that?" Shigure asked.

"When... When I saw his face today, I think that she might be able to open up his heart... and accept him. And this is the best way to prove my idea. This is the best time to do it." He replied.

Shigure remained silent. _'Even Kazuma-dono is leaving everything in her hands?'_ Shigure thought to himself.

"But," Shigure started, "There's no guarantee that this would work right? Even if she accepts him, there's a possibility that Kyo will reject her. This will devastate him... He may even hate you for it. Maybe... He will never smile again. Are you still... going to risk that?"

_"What is this?" A younger Kyo stated in a memory. "How could you burn it so much like that? Shishou, you are not very good at these sorts of things."_

_"Well, I guess I need more training." Shishou said._

_"Ha-ha!" Kyo giggled, smiling widely. _Shishou put his head down in thought.

'_Even so, I am willing to take this chance with her.'_

"Could you spare me a little bit of your time tonight?" He asked Tohru. She became slightly confused but agreed.

_'Just because it's her. I hope that kyo's heart will be cured.'_

* * *

"Shishou, can we talk inside?" Kyo asked bending over slightly. "You know how I am in this kind of weather..."

"Just like my grandfather." Shishou replied. "His conditions weakened on rainy days too... Maybe because of the curse of the cat spirit. Or maybe because of the "original form" of the cat spirit hated rain?" He asked.

"Humph." Kyo said.

"If you can't accept your "original form"... You will never be able to move forward..."

"I already accepted it!" Kyo replied loudly. "My life has been miserable because I was born with the cat spirit. it's all because of the mouse! Yuki... He's the source of it!"

Shishou looked on with some mixture of disappointment and sadness.

"You haven't changed at all..." He said sadly.

_"This is all Yuki's fault! It's all his fault!" An angry young Kyo said, as the memory came up. "I will kill him and then I will kill myself! You will be satisfied if I die right?! Is this what you want?!"_

So are you... going to keep on living like this? With your eyes shut and ears plugged? Is that the only way you could support yourself?" Shishou asked him. "Then as time goes on... you will die all alone..." _just like my grandfather._

"You said earlier that you hate it here... But I know you don't really hate it here… your just trying to run away from it." Shishou reached up and grabbed Kyo's wrist. The one with the bracelet. "You know that place that you described as "lukewarm water? It's slowly healing you. But you don't want them to know about your "original form".

"You are afraid that you will lose everything if they know about it. So you are trying to run away from those ambiguous circumstances." Kyo's face went into something like terror.

"No..." Kyo said, sounding panicked.

"So, in that case, I will grasp your hand as you run away... I will lead you to the final result...to see if you will lose or not, Kyo, are you really born with a miserable life?"

Tohru was walking over at the time.

_'It's all right...'_ Shishou reached his hand up and pushed his head away from the arm he was holding.

_'Because I love you...' That's why I won't let anyone see you...'_

Kagura was watching the event, as well as Shigure, but there was one more set of eyes that were watching, that were awoken from a broken sleep.

'_My child...'_

Yuki was also watching.

'_Don't look...'_ Kyo's thoughts yelled out as he'd seen Tohru, standing there with her umbrella...

'_Don't look!' _

As his bracelet fell in front of him, He could see how scared and shocked he looked.

_'DON"T LOOK!'_

_... 'How disgusting...' The memory of Akito came._

"DON'T LOOK AT ME!" Kyo yelled out as Tohru's umbrella flew off. They faced off with Kyo looking up at her in his "original form", and she looking at him, with his dark skin and his dark, purple-blue eyes. Kazuma could only look on. Then as Tohru snapped herself back into reality, she began,

"Kyo...Kun?"

His dark eyes rolled over to her.

'_Disgusting...' _The memory came again. On the inside of his thoughts, he gritted his teeth and jumped up to get away, Tohru yelling out in surprise

He jumped up to get away, and as he turned to go the other direction, he'd seen the shinning purple of the rat's.

* * *

Yuki sat up in bed, unable to get any sleep like he wanted. He couldn't shake the feeling he was supposed to do something, or help with something, but then again that feeling has been there since Tohru had come.

He climbed out of bed and went over to his half drawn blinds to open the window and get some air. You could tell his surprise when he saw Kyo and his master there.

_'That's strange; Kyo hates this kind of weather.' _He thought.

He couldn't hear any, but the strangest thing occurred. As Tohru began walking over, Shishou quickly pulled Kyo's bracelet off. And Kyo... Changed. He changed into this dark beast with unfamiliar features, it was so strange, and yuki had to pull his blinds all the way open and rub sleep from his eyes to make sure it was really there. His heart was beating loud and hard and he felt like it had crawled up his throat. Then he jumped up, and as he turned his head, his purple-blue eyes locked with his, and it felt like that for eternity. He practically felt his heart stop.

So much emotion was running through his eyes. Hurt, shame, _freight._ There couldn't have been a better connection of emotion if they were talking. Then Kyo ripped his eyes from his as he ran off into the forest.

* * *

_"I was seen! I was seen!" Kyo_ thought frantically as he ran through the forest. _'She saw me! _He _saw me! It's over... it's all over... everything... is over!'_ he shouted in his mind as he got further and further away.

* * *

The wind was knocked out of Yuki and he fell onto his bed. Then there was the ear shattering silence and the silent mutter of the sky crying on the things below.

"...That was the form of the cat that Kyo was trying to hide... "He said as he turned to look at Tohru, who seemed to still be in shock." The original form... only those possessed by the cat spirit has another form..." She stayed silent as she listened carefully. "Do you feel... disgusted? Are you scared?" He asked her.

What she did feel is that she needed to bring him back, so she ran, and she chased him with all her heart. As Yuki watched her run, he couldn't help it; Kyo had two hearts chasing after him that night.


	4. Fruits Basket 4

**I'm SORRY I took so long to put this out and I'm SO SUPER SPECIAL AWESOME SORRY that this chapter is still a little too surrounding Tohru and Kyo! I had an original layout but with the chapter ending up too short, I had to modify a bit. But I PROMISE! The next few chapters and probably the rest of them will be centered on the falling in love of Yuki with Kyo and Kyo with Yuki, there will definitely be yaoi in this story and the next few chapters if it's the LAST thing I DO! Thank you so much for sticking with me my readers and whoever else ends up reading this!**

* * *

Yuki was right behind Tohru.

Well, not _right _behind her. He was 10 feet to her left. He stopped when she stopped and went when she went, because he felt as though if she saw him, she'd be discouraged to keep after Kyo. So it went on like that for a while till they hit a big whiff of Kyo's stench. Tohru stopped to gag and Yuki had to breathe deeply to keep his posture. The stench was unbelievable, like the smell of something rotting. A neither smell nor form that they had never experienced before, was Kyo's other form.

'_Throwing up doesn't help...'_ Tohru thought.

But when she began throwing up, everything in Yuki screamed at him to go ahead, cause everything in him realized what his mind had realized a long time ago.

He wanted to _see _Kyo.

He wanted to make sure he was ok, and just... see him. So he whipped past branches and tripped on roots as fast as he could. But he was with Tohru on the smell part; it had him gagging a few times. He tried to hold his breath, but the smell couldn't be helped, he had to breathe.

* * *

Kyo sat at a clearing in the forest, thinking about the memories of his mom that hauntingly came back to him when Tohru had seen him.

_'Kyo?... What's wrong?'_

_'What happened?'_

_'What did you just say? It's alright...'_

"Stop it..." He muttered.

_'Because I love you...'_

The memories got Kyo extremely upset and scratched at a rock and yelled "Shut up!" He continued a bit longer, tearing them up.

* * *

Finally Yuki reached the clearing that Kyo stopped at, and was scratching at rocks. The rain had soaked him to the bone and his wet hair dropped into his eyes.

"That's enough..." Kyo mumbled, "I am..."

He breathed in to call out to him but Tohru suddenly came out of the forest and called out to him herself.

"Kyou-kun." He turned to her. Yuki stayed quiet, not really knowing what else to do.

"What? What are you doing here?" He asked in disbelief. "Can't you smell? Can't you see? I'm a monster!"

"Kyou-kun..." She said, coming in.

"Don't come any closer!" He yelled harshly, causing Tohru to flinch a bit.

"It's weird isn't it? It's disgusting isn't it? I don't want your pity, leave me alone!" He yelled.

She came in to touch him, saying, "Kyou-kun...but... but I..."

As she came close the memory returned.

'_Because I love you..._'

"Don't touch me!" He lashed out, scratching Tohru clear across the shoulder, leaving three large gashes across her shoulder, one larger than the next.

"Tohru!" Yuki yelled out in concern, running over.

_'Please... please don't... don't give me anymore bad memories...' _Kyo thought.

_"_Go away!" He yelled as went to make a break for it. But Yuki, who was running to tend to Tohru, quickly changed directions and got Kyo's leg to get him to stop for the moment.

"Kyo!" He yelled out so he could hear him. "Stop it!"

"You're so annoying!" Kyo continued anyway, "You make me sick! Next time, I'll slash your face into pieces! Go away!" He yelled to a very shocked and scared Tohru. Yuki listened to his harsh words as he was thrashed around slightly by Kyo's moving leg. He only squeezed harder.

_'If I am going to lose her forever, I will have to hurt her as much as possible. Yuki's been far away from me already, I don't even understand why he's here, probably for Tohru. To Protect her from me. So For my part, I have to bring an early end to it. Hurting her so that she will give up on me. So that she won't take another look at me. That is how this should end.' _Kyo thought bitterly.

_'I've had enough! I don't want to lose anything, or be pitied... I hate it when I pity myself. And I don't want to accept false love...'_

Kyo's thoughts ventured once again to his mom's haunting memories.

_'That's not true! You're a human being! Sometimes you look like that because you are possessed by the cat spirit...'_

_'Look, you always return to your human form... Don't worry about it...'_

_'I'm not scared at all...'_

**_You liar! The truth is you're scared, right? That's why every day, you would check if I had the bracelet on..._**

_'You make me really proud son...'_

**_Really? Then why don't you ever let me go outside?_**

_'That's because you're so cute that I can't bare showing you to anyone else.'_

**_You are ashamed, aren't you?_**

_'Of course not! I love you!'_

_'I would die... just for you...!'_

_Why do you always say something like this? You don't even accept the real me! Always displaying the typical "Motherly" love..._

_'Your mother loved you more than anything else!" Kyo's father said to him._

_SHUT UP! Stop forcing me to accept this type of love! I don't want it! It's ok to be scared of me... But... I just hope... at the end..._

Kyo didn't get to finish his thoughts. After watching all that's happened and was said, Yuki realized what needed to be said, and who needed to say it.

"Tohru!" He called out. "Tell him! Tell him what you really think! Tell him what's on your mind!"

'_And on mine.'_

She quickly latched on to him while Yuki had him in one place.

"Kyo! You must... come home... You have to come back. You can't... stay here!" She said to him.

'_I have a feeling Kyou-kun wants to leave forever...'_

You have to... you have to face reality..."

"Let go, stop it! I don't understand!" Kyo yelled out.

_Are you scared?_

"... I am scared..." Tohru admitted. "The Kyou-kun in front of me has a form I do not recognize even though I can hear his voice. It does not seem like it is Kyou-kun... Of course I am scared by that! But... but from now on, I want to understand! From now on, I want you to listen to my grief, my happiness and my feelings! Just how I would listen to yours... All the pain, the fear, the misunderstanding... I want to know about it, so that we can cope with them, together! I want us to be together... to eat meals, to study, and to worry together... I want us to be like that, together. We will face everything together!" She said.

_'I will not let Kyou-kun take all of this by himself!' _Tohru thought to herself. '_"Together", why would I say something like that? But didn't Kyou-kun,_ _say something like this? "It's ok to be yourself once in a while". Didn't he say something like this to me?'_

And so she told him all of that.

She told him what was on Yuki's mind and on her mind and so much more. She told him with so much sincerity and emotion and so many things Yuki would have never been able to tell him, that... he cried. He sat there and he held Kyo and he cried. And when Kyo's form came away from him and left him where he lay, and Kyo pulled Tohru in, they had a silent conversation that would never reach human ears.

"It doesn't matter if you don't like all of me..." He said silently to her, "It doesn't matter. It's ok... to be scared of me... I want to... face all of this with you. Together. Let us live through his, together! Tohru... Tohru!" Kyo pulled her in and was turned into a cat as he thought,

'_I was like an idiot... I always thought that... nobody would ever say something like this to me. That's what I always thought... But you easily took all of that ugliness in my heart, believed in the person beneath the surface, and cleared it all from me.'_

"Kyou-kun?" She asked as she saw his cat form lay on her. When he didn't say anything, she smiled.

'_Why... why would somebody like you be here with me? And cry for me? Why are you willing to do something like that for me? I never thought that I had deserved it! The fact that you are there for me is not a mistake, I do not believe it! But... even so, I will always cherish this. This warmth.'_

Yuki felt so out of it, but he couldn't do anything as he laid where Kyo had left him and cried. And when Tohru was pulled in by Kyo and he was turned into a cat, she helped him up as if knowing the turmoil that was unknown to his own self and they returned home together like that. She holding Kyo gingerly and holding hands with yuki, like he needed leading.

When they got home, Tohru tended to Kyo, where they had conversation about his past and as promised, took them on together for long hours into the night still. When Yuki got to his bed and furrowed under his sheet and pillows, he felt a nerve wrecking shame that filled him quick, like he did something wrong that night.

As Kyo slept, he had dreams of his life with shishou and realized how much he hurt him but only so he himself didn't hurt Shishou as a father anymore... As he woke he noticed his bracelet was on him and his thoughts went straight to Shishou. He looked up to see it was day, and climbed out of his room looking for him.

He opened the door to the living room only to find Shigure smoking a cigarette while reading a newspaper and Yuki sitting by a door.

"Ah, good morning!" Shigure piped happily.

"...Shishou... Where's shishou?" Kyo asked.

"He left already." Shigure replied.

"What?" Kyo asked.

"Tohru-kun is seeing him off." He continued.

"Why... why is it like this... ah..." Kyo grumbled to himself.

_'Why did he leave without a word?'_ Kyo thought and vaguely remembered his words. _'I am your refuge, Kyo, was your life determined to be a failure the day you were born? It won't prove that way.'_

_'Why? I haven't even said anything. Not even a thank you.'_

As Kyo ran off to leave, Shigure looked over to Yuki who was sitting there with an indignant face. But, the truth was, when Kyo had come down, he had been engulfed in the same nerve wrecking shame the rattled him yesterday. He was just struggling to keep his composure. He knew now that this was one secret he couldn't keep from Kyo.

He had to talk to him.

* * *

You don't have to go any further, thank you." Shishou said to Tohru as they reached to gate at the bottom of the hill.

"Ah..." Tohru started. "I think you should tell Kyo you're leaving. I know I'm being nosy but... please."

"... I don't know if I was right or wrong." Shishou said. Tohru looked surprised as he continued.

"In the beginning, I accepted Kyo, due to a guilty conscious. My grandfather was possessed like Kyo, and everyone stayed away from him like a monster. And I was also one of those people. I've only seen my grandfather once. He said, 'Kazuma, let me give you some candy.' I had said, 'I don't want it, because it's cursed.' I had actually said something so cruel. But he only smiled and forgave me."

"My grandfather passed away and I grew up. Then Kyo was born. When I first started to see Kyo's different situation from a different point of view, I felt pain deep down. They were foolish ad cruel to him. Also, they were exactly like me, from back then. So I adopted him, to make it up for my selfishness or to ease my conscious, but before I knew it, I developed feelings. In my heart, I felt like a real father. Just like this time, I ignored his feelings and took his beads away. I forced him to accept my views."

"Therefore I don't know if I'm right or wrong. How can I tell him about this? Forcing my feelings on him. Telling him, "that's great."... is entirely too selfish. And I only created this opportunity; this person who can really save Kyo is you. Because you're by his side." He smiled warmly at her.

"Shishou-san... can this really be considered selfish? But I feel... I don't know why, I feel genuinely warm. Even though I don't really know what your thoughts are, but in my eyes, the shishou right now feels like a good father." She held her chest where her heart was and smiled just as warmly to him. Shishou was put out of his thought was he heard Kyo yell out for him.

"Shishou!" Kyo yelled from atop the path. Kyo stood there panting as Shishou and Tohru looked to him, shishou looking surprised and Tohru looking happy.

"Kyou-kun..." Tohru said. Kyo started running at them.

"Argh... Why!" He shouted out as he threw a hook right at shishou, who quickly jumped back. Tohru looked beyond surprise. "Why... Why... Why are you leaving without a word?" Kyo asked, running after his retreating shishou. "Why are you doing this? It feels like your trying to run away!" Shishou gave like a karate chop to his face a Kyo veered at the hit.

"Kyo..." Shishou muttered when he was worried he hurt him bad but Kyo went and tried to ram him down instead. Shishou quickly got out the way.

"You... Did you think I got mad at you? You. Or... were you disappointed?" Kyo asked. Tohru was watching with bated breath. "I've always been troubling you. I'm sorry. Whining to you like a little kid, seeking refuge at your place. I'm sorry. But... even though I'm like this, one day I won't be a burden. One day I will have the courage to call you father!" With that he threw another punch. Shishou easily blocked it but he looked to Kyo looking touched by his words. Kyo looked at him expectantly. Shishou only curled his hands around Kyo's fist and thought back to when he was little, holding the same fist.

Then he rammed his body into kyo's, knocking him back into the fence. Tohru was thrown in deep confusion and shock.

"You still have much to learn." He said to Kyo, getting up. "You are still in need of my care, son."

Kyo who was also slowly getting up blushed fierce red.

"...But you didn't have to send me flying." Kyo said indignantly.

"You can't even dodge that; your reflexes must be slowing." Shishou ruffled Kyo's hair and Tohru smiled delightfully.

"Tohru." Kyo said suddenly. So suddenly it made her jump.

"EH?!" She replied.

"Did you see just now?" Kyo asked, coming over.

"Eh? Ah, yes!"

"I was right. I said shishou is very strong." Kyo said with a very happy smile.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Tohru replied excessively.

"You don't have to answer so many times." He said to her.

'_It must be because of her.'_ Shishou thought surly. But Kyo's problems weren't over there. He was in for the roller coaster of a lifetime and there was no way shishou could prepare him for this one, he could only be ready.


	5. Fruits Basket 5

Yuki shook himself as awake as his body would let him, which was the closest thing to awake he's ever been in the morning. He had made sure to get to bed extra early so he wouldn't be as lazy when he woke up today. He gave his face one last rinse and a nod in a mirror. He had to do this.

_Knock knock. _Yuki knocked on Kyo's door, waiting for his approval to enter.

"Come in." He heard Kyo's voice through the door. He braced himself with a deep breath and entered.

"Hey." He mumbled, feeling annoyingly intimidated in his room. "We need to talk." He said trying to put the confidence back in his voice.

"About what?" Kyo asked calmly, but it was a strained calm. He seemed to be trying to control his anger, due to his recent visit of Shishou, but since he had an idea of what the topic was he already felt angry. Yuki only disregarded the tone.

"About your... real form." Yuki said somewhat slowly. It only annoyed Kyo more.

"Again, about what?" Kyo almost yelled. He took a deep breath as to calm down.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Yuki asked, almost demandingly, dropping his confidence, and frustration building in his voice. 'What a ridiculous question!' Kyo thought. But the frustration didn't go without notice.

"Why would I tell you? Why would I tell anybody?" Kyo asked.

Yuki didn't understand. After Tohru found out he spilled his guts. So why didn't he tell him? Why did he only tell Tohru? Ok, he understood that he couldn't magically pull out comforting words like she could, but still! Was it because they were rivals?

"You told Tohru." Yuki mumbled. This wasn't going any easier then he'd hoped.

"Would you tell anyone?" Kyo asked. That question couldn't possibly be answered right.

"Kyo, that's not-"

"Would you tell anyone?!" Kyo demanded loudly. Yuki gave an exasperated sigh.

"No, but that's because-"

"You're perfect! And even you wouldn't want anyone to see that one ugly thing about you. Even though I'm not perfect I still don't want anyone to see that horrible side of me."

"That's not fair Kyo! I'm not perfect!" Yuki yelled desperation embroidered in every word. He desperately wanted to reach Kyo's feelings for a reason he couldn't fathom but he was failing his mission if not already failed.

"Do you know what it was like to look up and see those beautiful, purple-perfect eyes staring at me? Judging me?" yuki hadn't thought how he must've looked when Kyo saw him. How scared he must've seemed. But...

'_I still went after you...'_ Yuki thought.

"Why do you even want to know?" Kyo asked angrily.

"Because I...!" A thousand words fought for the next spot and fumbled over his tongue. By the time he cleared his head and was ready to say 'just do', Kyo was already upset from waiting for his answer.

"I don't need your pity!" Kyo yelled out as he slammed his fist into the wall behind Yuki. It startled him but he made sure not to show it. He realized Kyo had somehow backed into a corner of his room.

"It's not pity." Yuki hissed. He paused for a second and his lips parted to say another word when Shigure came in.

"Oy, aren't you going to be late for school? What are you two fighting about now anyways?" He asked. They were both breathing heavily from yelling at each other and were only a forearm's length away from each other thanks to Kyo's hand that had smashed into the wall. Of course Shigure got naughty ideas. "Lovers' quarrel I hope not?" He teased. Yuki, completely ignoring the dog's perverseness, continued to stare down Kyo.

"I don't know, Kyo." Yuki quietly muttered to him. "What were we fighting about?" He asked, head slightly cocked in annoyance. Kyo grudgingly looked him over once which sent chills down Yuki's back before turning away and walking to his bed.

"I don't know."

Yuki angrily rolled his eyes before stalking out the room, almost knocking Shigure down.

"Whoa! Cool down Yuki! You might kill a bird with that look." Shigure rambled going away. Kyo grumbled one more time before getting ready.

Yuki angrily finished getting ready for school and tied his tie.

_'Sometimes, I just want to run away from it all.'_ Yuki thought to himself and somewhat roughly pulled down his finish tie and gasped in realization.

Kyo had made it downstairs before Yuki (Like usual) and was sitting with Shigure and Tohru for breakfast.

"So you're going to keep training with shishou but for only 3 days a week? Why?" Shigure inquired.

"That's because..." Kyo began.

"That's because what?" Shigure continued to interrogate.

"It's none of your business! Just don't bother me!" Kyo said, annoyed at his constant prodding.

"Hm? Sounds a bit fishy. Tohru-kun, do you know why?" Shigure asked playfully.

"Huh?" She asked in her somewhat clueless manner.

"Can you not ask her every single thing?" Kyo asked loudly.

"Good morning." Yuki said walking in.

"Good morning Yuki-kun!" Tohru said politely. Her smile pulled a portion of Yuki's anger away and managed to make conversation.

"Who's fighting so early in the morning? Those two..." He grumbled.

"They're arguing as to 'why three day a week'..." Tohru told him.

"Must be something stupid, then." Yuki said to her.

"Don't randomly guess people's reasoning! And Shigure stop over doing situations like this!" Kyo yelled. A sudden, loud, clip sound sounded as Kyo and Yuki's chopsticks clapped together. The air suddenly thickened which Tohru noticed. She looked to Kyo who was looking at Yuki as if to see what he'd do. Then she looked to Yuki who was looking down at their connected chopsticks in annoyance. Yuki got up and threw his chopsticks to the counter.

"You're throwing them away?!" Kyo yelled out. Tohru also looked on with surprise, a slight yelp coming from her.

"To prevent the spread of the idiot disease" He replied coldly. Kyo looked on in anger. Then he grumbled as to control his anger.

"Whatever, idiot mouse. I won't sink to your level. I've change..." Kyo said. Tohru smiled happily at his control.

"That's splendid..." Tohru said happily, her hands locked together in joy.

"Tohru, they are arguing already. Towards me too, did you hear?" Shigure asked, sipping his tea. But Tohru was too in her thoughts.

'_Kyo, you need to work hard and fulfill your promise to sensei.'_ She thought, looking touched by his actions.

"You should at least try to control yourself, right? Stu-pi-d cat." Yuki said while snapping apart new chopsticks. With that last snap the room fell silent, awaiting Kyo's response.

"YOU GIRL!" Kyo yelled out in anger, much to Yuki's unexplained embarrassment. He didn't let that stop him from saying with Shigure,

"He lost it."

"Again." Yuki added for himself.

"Annoying! You are annoying! I will forever hate you until the day you are lying in your grave!" Kyo lashed out causing Yuki a newfound discomfort.

"Kyo..." Tohru tried to calm him but of course he didn't hear.

"IDIOT! Arg!" He yelled as he broke through the paper door, on his way to school.

"I'd though he'd say something worse than idiot." Shigure put up as to make the situation lighter.

"AH!" Tohru yelled noticing the broken door. "At least they didn't start fighting!" She said also.

'_To be realistic, Kyo need time to change. He can't suddenly do it._' She thought.

"Those should be my lines." Yuki started. "I will forever hate him, until the day that I die." He said, the meaning instantly dying in his mouth. Even though he felt bad about it, he kept up his appearance.

"I'm going to school." Yuki said getting up.

"Ah, uh, ok!" Tohru replied as he got up slowly and walked towards the door and opened it, despite the hole in it.

"Oh, and if you need help with studying for your final term exam, you know where to find me." Yuki smiled, his attempt to give her peace of mind.

"Oh, no, not yet but of course I'll come to you." Tohru said as he left.

Then Yuki ignored Kyo the whole day.

And Yuki _ignored _him. You know how sometimes when friends ignore others, they acknowledge the fact that they're there, but they aren't talking to the ones being ignored. But Kyo figured out that Yuki didn't just ignore people by not talking to them, but he acted as if you aren't there, like your life essence didn't ever exist. There was a time Kyo thought Yuki was actually looking at him and he was about to yell at him, when he realized he was just, "looking through him", at someone behind him. He growled with frustration.

Tohru had been looking out the window and seen Yuki, walking on the track after a run, laughing with a friend. Even though he was laughing and talking, he seemed sad to her. She couldn't help but worry. Even when she sorted through her memories and after the fight with Kyo, which she doubted unsettled him, she couldn't place what upset him.

"Honda-san!"

Tohru looked to her left and saw Hatsuharu walking towards her.

"Good afternoon." He said calmly as he usually does as a girl walking by fawned at him.

"Good afternoon Hatsuharu-kun! Where's Momiji?" She asked politely.

"I left him back in the classroom. He's was being too noisy." He said as he recalled everyone surrounding the singing Momiji asking him things like 'do you want some candy?' "Is Yuki here?" He asked her.

"No... He went outside... you can leave him a message and I'll let him know." Hatsuharu stayed silent for a moment.

"Leave him a message..." He mumbled almost thoughtfully. "When I saw him earlier... it seemed like..."

'_He has a lot on his mind..._' Tohru finished the thought for him and interrupted by yelling out slightly. She paused going back through her train of thought.

"...no... I'm..." She muttered._ 'I'm thinking of that time... but Yuki saw it too. Maybe it's hurting him?' _It was all she could conjure, but she was still highly worried for the young man. As she was in the thought Haru tapped her on the head.

"Hey..." He started. "C'ya." He said as he turned away in his usual haru manner.

"Eh?" Tohru exclaimed in confusion while he walked away, most girls in the hall calling for his attention.

* * *

Yuki stood on the roof of the school looking out to the field where many kids stood playing when Haru walked next to him. He loudly tapped his foot against the wall.

"What... happened?" He asked as Yuki gave him his attention. "You seem to have a lot on your mind." Yuki silently looked at him.

"Don't say that now. I'm in the middle of a battle." Yuki replied with a small smile. He thought about Kyo this morning and their conversation he didn't want to finish ever again. He went on to think about what he thought about Kyo and His thoughts jumbled together like a blob of squiggles, unable to sort through his feelings. He didn't want to think about it anymore, but he just went back through that thought process whenever his head felt clear enough to screw with him again.

"Battle?" Haru asked, trying to understand in his mind.

"... How's Kagura?" He asked, slumping further onto the edge.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her lately. She should be fine." He answered, trying to piece the question and his statement together. "What's the matter with Kagura-niisan?" Haru asked finally. Yuki looked off, slightly dazed as he remembered early this morning.

_"Kagura, are you going already? Everyone's still sleeping!" Yuki said as he watched Kagura, who was down the hall from him, on her way to slip out._

_"Yes, but... I have something to do today. Tell Kyo, next time I'll visit him!" She replied cheerfully. As she began walking away, Yuki called after her._

_"Kagura..." She threw a glance over her shoulder. _

_"Hm?"_

_He stared at her silently before replying, "Never mind."_

_"huh? What is it?" She insisted. When he stayed quiet she laughed and said "Yuki, you are very strange."_

"Kagura... is very strong." Haru looked steadily at his first love. Yuki hunched up, putting his elbows on the edge to hold him. "There is... one thing... "The words begged to come out but his tongue stubbornly held it in. "How should I say it..."

_Just let the lid cover everything... The ugly thoughts, and the hatred or else I will lose control... one day I will be able to uncover it, when I'm more mature._

"But..." Haru started, interrupting his thoughts, "Honda-san, she is worried about you!" Yuki looked out, slightly wide-eyed at hearing that the gentle caring girl was worried about him. Silence stretched.

"You haven't noticed?" Haru asked. Yuki made a small sound

"Hah..."

"Whether you are willing to tell her your feelings or not is up to you. But I wish you could ease her worries. At the very least... Honda-san and I... we will worry about you." Haru finished. Yuki stayed silent for only a moment.

"Why is it that you guys care so much about other people?" He asked silently, his head down and his eyes covered by his hair.

"How do I put it...? That's our personality!" Haru replied happily. "But, happy or not, days will pass when I wish for your happiness." Yuki carefully looked up past his hair and breathed.

"Yeah..." He said with a smile of content. He figured why should he worry his head about Kyo who annoyed him so much, when he had people like Honda-san and haru to wish for his happiness and help him obtain it? For some reason, his head ached with the reasoning and his stomach did a small flip. He turned away from the ledge.

"Thank you." He said as he left. Haru kept his glaze out over the edge but he smiled happily at the sky.

* * *

Kyo finally decided by the end of the day that he was going to end that stupid conversation that caused the whole thing. Not being able to fight with Yuki was giving him a major headache and the whole thing was dumb anyway. He was on his way out the school when he heard Yuki's voice.

"Honda-san."

He listened very carefully at the end of the hall, up the stairs. He could hear Tohru's face lit up at the sight. He frowned slightly.

Tohru turned around on the stairs she was climbing, and looked back to see Yuki.

Yuki-kun! The council was just looking for you." She told him with s wide smile. "Something about the event are officially..."

"Honda-san, I..." Yuki started. "I've been able to knot my tie a little faster... I finally learned to sew buttons myself... The number of vegetables that come out withered have also decreased..." Tohru looked on with a face of light confusion as Yuki continued to climb up the stairs. "And, I am more sociable with others. Although these are only minor changes, to me, these were things I couldn't do before."

Kyo listened intently to every word like they pulled him in and he didn't like the way he said each sentence, like all he needed was her to be complete. He wanted to come out and tell him how wrong he was and how many other people supported him as well, including himself.

_Himself?_

After a quick think through he realized he did support Yuki to keep fighting forward in his mind, even if he didn't show it.

"But little by little... I'll slowly change." He continued. "But this will take longer to accomplish. Honda-san..." Yuki looked up to Tohru on the taller step. "I made you worry. I'm sorry."

"Huh?!" She exclaimed loudly, the loud sound frightening Kyo slightly. "No no, it was just me!" She tried to explain but Yuki went on.

"Although I am still disliked by others. Still the same. There is still a lot I can't tell you. Directly. But slowly, little by little, I'll gather the courage." After Yuki said this, he wondered if he was still talking to Honda-san, even though Kyo was nowhere in sight. There was a lot he wanted to tell the idiot cat who caused him so much unknown turmoil. He just didn't know what to tell him yet. In the middle of thought, tohru made a small noise.

"Ok." He smiled darlingly at her, happy with her quick understanding.

"This summer, I plan on going out more." He said.

"Ah!" Tohru exclaimed happily. "You'll start liking summer?" She asked in excitement.

"Yes. After thinking it over, I think I'll like summer. It has all these nice festivities and activities. We'll make lots of nice memories." He said. "Together with you of course." He added charmingly. She made a noise of exclamation.

"You don't like that?" Yuki asked.

"HUH?!" She yelled, surprised at his question. "Of course not... why wouldn't I like that?"

"If you don't like that..." Yuki said, "I will still kidnap you. Keep that in mind." Tohru looked shocked out of her mind. Kyo just silently seethed.

_'He's teasing her!_' He thought angrily.

"Geh?!"

Trying not to laugh Yuki added. "Got that?"

Her face blushing A bright red, her knees buckled and she promptly fell back to hit her head on the railing. Yuki yelled out in surprise.

"Honda-san, are you ok!?" He exclaimed. Kyo could guess the rest. He could feel an anger rise up in him. It must've been because Yuki had teased the one he was falling for.

"I... I'm alright..." She whimpered. "It's just too sudden, I fell from shock."

"My apologies." He stated before he started laughing. And as Kyo stood there listening to the laugh, he knew it was one he never heard before and knew it was one he would never hear again, since Tohru could be the only one to take the awe-inspiring laugh from his mouth to grace the ears who heard it. So he stood there, and he listened.

* * *

"Why is Haru coming home with us?" Kyo asked.

"Because someone invited me to dinner." He replied, keeping next to Yuki, who looked boredly annoyed.

"I will make some food Haru-kun likes!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Why?" Kyo asked. "Why is it like this?"

"That's both our s-e-c-r-e-t." Haru supposedly informed, throwing an arm over the even more annoyed looking Yuki.

"Whatever." Kyo said turning away. "I should've known I'd get a weird answer from you. I'm going to sensei, so don't expect me for dinner."

"Ok, work hard." Tohru told him before they heard the familiar voice beckon.

"OH… Kyo..." Kagura suddenly smacked her boot into Kyo's face "KUN!" Tohru, who was used to her extreme appearances but still didn't know how to react to it, simply looked on.

"I'm so glad you didn't try to run away from me today." She cooed happily, holding up Kyo's foot.

"Ka-Kagura-san?" Tohru tried, shock coming to her.

"_He's just trying not to run from reality."_ Yuki and Haru thought together.

"Alright Kyo-kun let's go!" She said, dragging Kyo away by the feet.

"Where are you talking him?" Yuki asked, slightly concerned. He could've kicked himself for caring more than he wanted, considering he wanted to drop his unknown feelings for the cat.

"Huh? Oh, to shishou of course! I'm going to start training there too!" She exclaimed pulling Kyo up to her embrace, who finally made a noise of shock and confusion.

"How can you do that? Without asking?"

"Now I can see you three times a week!" She replied despite his question.

"It seems like Kagura is better." Haru commented.

"She's fighting a battle too." Yuki said to Tohru. She faced him. "Kagura... in her own way."

"Don't try to change the topic!" Kagura said devishly, chock-holding Kyo at the neck. "Let's hurry up!"

"_but her method is in the wrong direction" _Haru and Yuki thought again.

"See you Haru-kun! Yuki-kun! Tohru-Chan!" Tohru looked surprise she said bye to her before she broke out in a smile.

"Yes! Take care!" she said happily. '_There are times when people would rather face reality than run away from it.' _She thought happily.

"Flew away like the wind." Haru commented.

"Maybe now we can have a peaceful dinner." Yuki said.

_'Since everyone is battling._'

"Are you ok Yuki? Eat more crab. In order for you to enjoy these delicious crabs, I deliberately brought them from a faraway place for you to eat!" Ayame rambled to his little brother. "Brothers who care and love for their little brothers this much, there must be only three in the whole world. Of course I am number 1!"

Yuki simply looked off, trying to eat and not pull too much attention from his brother.

"Are you ok Yuki? Are you deliberately trying to avoid eye contact with me? I understand, I understand! You're reluctant to make eye contact with your brother because you will be smothered by your brother's 'infinite love!'"

"Fight, yuki. Fight." Haru said.

* * *

Kyo angrily fought every piece of equipment and took every challenge put up against him till he didn't have anything else to fight. Yet he was still angry. He went to shishou.

"Shishou! Let's fight!" Kyo demanded.

"Kyo, you've been fighting all day." He commented, but got up, ready to fight.

"I know! But I'm so angry I just can't get rid of it." Kyo said, getting into position himself.

"Then maybe you should find the source. It's not Yuki is it? You would've felt better with all the fighting you've been doing. Or at least gone to confront him." He replied. It took Kyo a long second to realize he wanted to finish that damn argument so that he _could _fight with Yuki. And it was bothering him that Yuki had been so teasing towards Tohru... wasn't it? So he fought and fought till he couldn't put it off anymore. So he bowed to his master and left.

* * *

Yuki got out of bed. His throat was killing him. He made his way down the stairs and got a glass. As he was filling it, he heard Kyo sigh from the door. Kyo had wanted to finish the discussion from this morning but another matter was at hand.

"What is it, stupid cat?" He asked, not turning around.

"What were you doing earlier today with Tohru?" He asked. Yuki scoffed.

"Jealous?" He asked calmly.

"No!" He said, the ridiculous question speeding up his impatience.

"Good. Now what's this conversation about again?" Yuki asked, annoyed. Kyo really didn't know. "Oh, wait you don't know." Yuki said mockingly.

"Why did I have to say? I thought we were hiding it from Shigure!" He said referring to this morning. '_Looks like we're finishing it now.'_

"Then what were we talking about?" Yuki demanded, and Kyo could tell he was really annoying the rat.

"... Something stupid."

"If it's something so stupid, why would you talk to Tohru about it, stupid cat?"

"Because she's different!"

"How?" Yuki asked. He wanted to pull his hair out to get his point across. How was he different than tohru? It was crazy! There was something hard and annoying within his heart and it always bothered him whenever Kyo was mentioned. It was the same feeling that was compelling him to drag this point across. The same feeling that caused a great annoyance at Kyo's hopelessness.

Kyo wanted to explain but the right words wouldn't come. Before he had a chance to even think about composing his thoughts, Yuki's usual patience ran out.

"Exactly!" He said sharply. "You've only let her in." He said slowly as to calm down.

"I only let her in cause she was there." Kyo said.

Yuki was about to lose his mind.

"No! No, that's not fair! I was there too! I only told tohru to say what was on her mind because it was on mine too! But I'm not Tohru. I can't tell you things in this magical awesome way that makes you feel better! Heck, I'm not even someone you care about! But I want to be!" The words were flowing uncontrollably now. "And it's not fair that you only let Tohru in! I know we fight but, goddammit, I wanna be let in too! I don't even want to fight anymore! But you probably don't care! Cause you don't love me! You don't love me like..." Yuki's tongue twisted with the words to say next, his mind scrambled in confusion on what he meant to say.

Kyo looked at the small framed boy whose face was flushed from the angry rant his body wasn't meant to do.

"Like what? Like a puppy? Like a _rat_?" He asked, all too afraid of what was supposed to be at the end of that sentence.

'_Like I do..._'

"You just don't!" Yuki yelled in frustration. He angrily swiped at his eyes. "Now leave me the hell alone!" Yuki yelled out, stomping towards the stairs. As Kyo heard Yuki's feet patting up the stairs, he felt like the world's biggest doof, as if he missed the world's best opportunity. '_To do what?_' he thought bitterly. But in the back of his mind, he knew. To tell him what he's wanted to say since he'd seen him that night. '_Thank you._' And as he heard his door shut, it felt as if he's been locked out, and he almost wanted to fall back. He couldn't help but say to himself, "Idiot..."

As soon as the door shut, Yuki turned on the radio for condolences. It was a very loud pop song. So he thought it wouldn't hurt since it was ten and Tohru was still at work and Shigure was out (probably at the bar). So he turned it up loud, and yelled and shouted and rampaged as well as he could. This was more up Kyo's alley but he couldn't help it. Then the song changed to a stupid love song, so he sat at his desk and panted. After a bit, he laid his head down and cried.

'_What did I want to say back then?' _He thought. But his mind knew well before his body, not unlike that night, and quickly told him.

_Like I do._

Then Yuki cried louder to the love song.

He loved Kyo.


End file.
